


Family Created

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [24]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes a family<br/>prompt: family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Created

Harry looked over the gathering of senior officers. He'd assembled the best team he could for Seaview. He'd been given the best commanding officer in the Navy. In gathering these men together, he created a family. They worked together. They played together. They worried about each other and they supported one another. He never imagined this would be the outcome when he hired them. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he could confide in any of these men. They couldn't replace Edith but he was as close to them as he was to her and maybe more so.


End file.
